The Hidden Truth
by Fiesticfigaros
Summary: They had the chance to make things work again but they thought ending it would do them good. Now, regret and the wish to turn back time exists between them because of the hidden truth they didn't mention to each other. [Riven X Musa] Rated T because some cussing which is bad for young children. (Just in case)
1. Chapter 1: Uncertain

AN= Hello folks! You've probably not seen my name before because I mostly write Pokemon stories. So what am I doing here?

To express my strong disapproval and dissatisfaction for Musa and Riven's breakup (and also not to waste the time I have after my national examinations)

Yes, I'm still not over it and I won't be over it unless Musa and Riven got back together. (Yes, I'm that stubborn hoho.) People might tell me that I'm immature because it might actually be for the best that Musa and Riven broke up but, that will only be the case if the break up is temporary. Musa and Riven were the realest couple out of all the couples in Winx, so hence my frustration that they broke up.

So let's get on with the story! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club in anyway. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this story BECAUSE MUSA AND RIVEN WOULD STILL BE TOGETHER! (Sorry for the caps haha)

* * *

 _'For now, let's be friends.'_

Musa sighed as that sentence she said to him repeated in her head. Musa was in her dorm room at Alfea, which she shares with Tecna. Musa sat up and leaned on her pillow.

The Winx had just returned from Daphne and Thoren's wedding and were dead tired from the action before and during the wedding that they were sleeping peacefully.

Well, almost all of the Winx are sleeping, except for the music fairy, who broke up with the one guy she love, just recently. As soon as she told Riven that 'they weren't meant to be', Musa regretted saying that. Musa knew that their ups and downs made them strong but then, it was too much for her to handle emotionally _then_.

Musa is very happy for the newlywed, especially Daphne, after losing her coroporeal form and losing touch with the outsideworld for 17 years. However, her heart was heavy with sorrow and regret for herself.

A tear escaped from Musa's eye as she got out of her bed. She grabbed a coat and went to the highest tower of Alfea. The wind blew her hair back.

It was kind of ironic; Alfea was the place that they started off, and now, it had become the place where their relationship as something more intimate than best friends ended.

'I said 'for now' and 'friends' right?' Musa muttered to herself as she reflected on the drama-less and very mature break up.

The only reason why she could think she let him go was because she love him. 'That's what love does right? It's crazy.' Musa muttered to herself. 'Please find who you are, Riven, because I know who you are.' Musa said as another tear slipped out of her eye.

'Please come back, Riven, just please..' Musa said as she finally broke down. 'Why do I realize that I love you deeply only when you are gone?'

'We could have worked something out...like we always do. Why did it fail this time? Why did I give in? That was the time during the legendarium quest that you focused solely on me! Why didn't I stop myself?' Musa sobbed on.

After Musa stopped crying, she took deep breaths to calm herself.'"I guess I have to move on.' Musa said as she headed back to her room.

The pain she had in her heart was still there. She thought that crying it off will work but that sure did not happen. Musa forced her eyes shut and let the pain be the thing that brings her rest.

The next day, the other Winx girls were shocked to see Musa's puffy eyes. 'Musa, oh my, have you been crying?' Aisha said as she neared the raven haired girl. Musa looked up to Aisha and hugged her.

'Aisha, it hurts.' Musa was glad that Aisha was her good friend. Musa knew that she know how it felt. Almost similar.

'It's Riven right?' Aisha confirmed. Aisha sensed something different after she saw Musa watch the muscular figure of Riven walk out of Alfea. When Riven turned to see them once again, he looked at Musa in the eye before leaving. Musa tried to stay as upbeat as she usually was but there was always a feeling of sadness coming from her.

Even thought Aisha did not like Riven very much, she knew Riven really loved her. It broke Aisha's heart to see Musa like this.

Aisha signaled to the other Winx that she would talk to Musa privately and they sneaked out to give Musa some space.

Aisha made some tea and both Musa and her sat down. 'Do you want to tell me everything?' Musa nodded and recited how her relationship with Riven went downhill ever since the Legendarium opened, like a play and she was the main actress.

'I never wanted to break up with him. I wanted to make it work. I really love him. However, it just didn't work well. Funny thing is I know we both love each other but it just seems we aren't meant to be.' Musa said, shutting her eyes.

'I tried to not let it bother me but I just can't. I know that breaking up was the best thing for us because I know that he doesn't believe in himself like I do and he needs to discover himself. And knowing his character, I decided it was the best thing to do.' Musa said.

Losing Nabu was relatively more painful than and break up but Aisha couldn't help but emphatize with Musa. 'I told him that for now, we will l be friends.' Musa said.

Aisha thought for a while and couldn't help but smile. 'I know it doesn't sound like it might happen, but I'm sure you'll get back together.' Musa looked at Aisha. She couldn't believe that something like that would come out of Aisha's mouth.

Aisha was full of reason and logic. She would never spin a tale even if it was to make a friend better. 'Aisha, what are you talking? Riven and I broke up, we are over.' Musa said.

Aisha sipped on her tea. 'Musa, the thing is that you never abandoned the relationship. You made it restart from scratch.' Aisha said, putting her tea cup down. 'Riven isn't the smartest person to think of that!' Musa said.

'Musa, I'm trying to comfort you!' Aisha said with a small chuckle. 'You're only giving me false, unrealistic and painful hope.' Musa said miserably. 'It all starts with hope. Without hope, there won't be happiness.' Aisha continued.

'Tell you the truth, I still hope that Nabu will wake up. It's silly but my heart is still with him.' Aisha said with a sad look. 'What about Roy and Nex?' Musa asked.

'Honestly, they are just like brothers to me. I have to admit that I had feelings for Roy but it vanished when I went to visit Morgana a week ago.' Aisha said. 'The thing is, I know you and Riven didn't have the best relationship. But, if you realized, the two of you had helped each other to grow character-wise."

Aisha continued. 'You knew him earlier than you knew me. I know that your feelings for Riven have only gotten stronger, ever since we went to earth, then getting our Sirenix powers, your relationship grew as you grew.'

'Does that mean I'll stop growing? Of course not. So that isn't a legit reason.' Musa said. 'Musa, you let him go because you love him. If he doesn't see it, then he's not worth your love. But the thing is, I can feel that he loves you and he always will. Maybe, him breaking up with you is to become a better person for you.'

'It took him so long just for him to open up to you. There is definitely value in that, considering he rarely opens up to any woman.' Aisha reasoned.

Musa swallowed. She felt she was going to tear up again. 'And what if he doesn't do it for me?' Aisha looked at her. 'Let him go.'

'That's the problem, Aisha. I can't. I regretted saying that we were not meant to be...we might not be meant to be but I knew we had something...' Musa said. Aisha offered a soft smile. 'That's not the problem now. The problem is you don't believe he will come back for you.'

Musa opened her mouth but no words came out, like the time Rumpelstiltskin stole her voice.

The time soon before she and Riven broke up.

-Meanwhile-

Bloom and the other girls were in the main room, talking. 'Musa is getting so affected by the break up with Riven...she didn't want to worry us especially when there was more chaos!' Flora said sadly.

Just then the large screen in front of them flickered and there appeared the faces of the specialists (minus Riven) and Nex. 'Hey Winx! Why looking so glum?' Timmy said.

"Oh hey guys!" Bloom said. 'Where's Aisha?' Both Roy and Nex asked at the same time. 'Comforting Musa.' Tecna sighed. "Oh right.." Sky said.

'Musa still loves him. She might seem like it was beneficial for them to break up, she has second thoughts...' Flora explained to the Specialists and Nex.

'The Specialists feels different without Riven honestly. I wondered what happened to him ever since the Legendarium quest started.' Brandon said. Stella was quiet. She was thinking hard (for once). 'Do you guys have any whereabouts of Riven?'

The Specialists were shocked at her question. 'Definitely not. We are trying to locate him though.' The 4 Winx girls were shocked and exclaimed in unison, 'Why?!'

'We might have the answer that Riven is looking for. Then again, Riven is unpredictable.' Timmy said.

'I still don't quite understand. Musa and Riven, they worked it out before. This shouldn't be a problem to them honestly. Yet...after so many years, this had to be the final straw?' Stella said.

'I don't know what has gotten into Riven that made him back to the competive and jealous guy again...' Sky said. Just then, Aisha came into the lounge. "Hey guys!" Aisha said to the Winx and the guys. Roy and Nex immediately perked up.

'Aisha, where's Musa?' Bloom asked. 'She went to the Music Cafe. She said she wanted to play. What's up?' Aisha said. 'We were talking about Musa and Riven...how Riven changed after the Legendarium was opened.'

'I used to support the break up between the two. But as time passed, I realized that they have a special bond between them.' Aisha said. 'It's quite unfortunate that their relationship problems always happen in very unfavorable situations.' Aisha continued.

They all nodded in agreement. 'Could Riven have been under a spell?' Nex pointed out. All eyes were on him. 'I've seen some female students at Lynphea trying to do that to some other Paladins.' Nex said.

'Then that's possible. I mean, he has been manipulated by Darcy before.' Sky pointed out. 'The spell was probably too weak for Musa's music that was protecting Alfea, and the spell was broken. That's when he came to his senses.'

'That makes a lot of sense.' Bloom said. 'Speaking of Paladin, I wonder how Daphne and Thoren are doing on their honeymoon.' Bloom said. 'What's that?' They all cried.

'It's a holiday a newlywed couple goes on and I heard it's the best time to try to have a kid. Daphne's getting old but her body is like the body of someone who's 21.' Bloom said and the rest nodded.

Just then, Timmy brightened up. 'GUYS! MAYBE ANOTHER REASON IS BECAUSE RIVEN AND MUSA HADN'T BEEN SPENDING MUCH TIME WITH EACH OTHER!' Tecna looked at Timmy and cried out 'That sounds very logical!'.

'Oh you two, just get married and go on a honeymoon already!' Stella said and they all chuckled.

'Back to Timmy's point, that is probably true.' Flora said. The others nodded. 'Ever since we went to Lynphea and got new weapons, all he did was train.' Helia said.

'That's where the spell came too I guess.' Roy said and the rest nodded.

-Music Cafe -

Ever since the Legendarium was locked up, the Music Cafe hadn't been running. She unknowingly went to the guitar and started strumming a set of notes and singing.

It was only until the chorus when she realized what song it was singing, which was unusual of her. She was always able to detect the song when she first hears it.

The song was 'One to one', the song which Riven wrote and sang for her.

Musa immediately placed the guitar down gently. 'This song is meant to be a duet..not a solo or group...so why am I singing it alone?' Musa said as she forced tears not to come out. 'and you know that I believe in you, isn't that all that matters?'

'That's it. I hate this. I never thought I grow so attached to Riven.' Musa said as she lay on the floor, staring at the ceiling. _'Where the hell are you?'_ Musa thought desperately and closed her eyes.

She was thankful that tears didn't spill out from her eyes. _'Maybe I'm starting to get over him.'_

* * *

-Somewhere deserted in Magix.-

Riven sat there thinking like he had been doing for the past 3 months. He saw an article on Daphne and Thoren's wedding on a newspaper and he congratulated them in his mind.

He wondered how the Specialists and the Winx are doing now. And most importantly, her. Riven himself was slightly disturbed by how Musa managed to be on his mind 24/7.

Riven still continued training but chopping off twigs for firewood and to his surprise, he improved significantly when there was no competition. He had been thinking and thinking and thinking. He wanted to trace back to his roots and get answers.

He had thought of going back to Red Fountain to start tracing back his roots. Well, Riven, being Riven, is too stubborn and proud to receive help when he said he was going to do it alone. Also, going back to Red Fountain may get him acquainted again with Musa, which is the last thing he wants to do _for now_.

He never hated or dislike Musa. In fact, he loves her. Musa influenced him to like music so much that even the birds chirping has become music to him. He learnt the beauty of 'noise' as something melodious.

He even wrote a song for Musa. A song, 'One to one', he sang in public for her. He managed to reach the level where both Musa and him can understand through music. And everything had to go wrong.

He was feeling guilty that he neglected Musa because of his rivalry with Sky. 'Why the heck did I even have a rivalry with Sky for? He's a damned prince to begin with.' Riven muttered to himself. The Specialists were like his brothers to him. 'I actually have things in common with Sky. Getting manipulated and used by a whore. We should have been on good terms'.

When Musa said 'they were not meant to be' because of their ups and downs' , Riven felt his heart being torn into many pieces.

Riven had been enjoying the peaceful time away from Red Fountain, The Winx, Specialist and Alfea.

 _Alfea._

The place where they first started dating. Not to mention where he and her broke up. 'Do I really love Musa?' Riven said to himself before getting up. He started walking where he planned to reach by the end of tomorrow before taking another break again.

As he walked, the answer to his love for Musa was 'yes'.

He decided that he was going to change for Musa, to become the better man. 'I hurt her and didn't cherish the effort and love she gave me. This is my punishment for that.'

'Let's just hope that a f*cking idiot won't take Musa away until we see each other again.' Riven muttered before carrying on his journey in silence.

The days only passed and Musa and Riven were able to control their thoughts better. But no matter what they do, Both Musa and Riven cannot get each other out of their minds.

 _Few days later..._

'Guys! I have exciting news!' Aisha barged into the Winx lounge. Everyone jerked up and looked at Aisha.

'Musa will be featured on Magix Radio and she will be interviewed and she will sing songs there!' Aisha said excitedly. All the Winx girls looked excitedly at Musa.

'Yeah...I received the letter this morning.' There was a bittersweet tone in Musa's sentence. 'They want me to talk and sing about love.'

'Musa, it's alright if you don't want to do it...' Bloom placed her hand on Musa's shoulder.

Musa shut her eyes and swallowed. 'I'll do it...there's nothing painful about doing the radio broadcast. I can do it.' Musa gave a reassuring smile to all of them. 'You can always count on us because we've got your back.' Stella said.

'Thank you, Winx.' Musa said and they hugged.

* * *

Leave a review and tell me what you think because I'm curious! The only reason why Season 6 of Winx club isn't my favorite was because of Riven and Musa's breakup. If it weren't for the breakup, I would have loved Season 6 to bits.

Oh yeah, I wanted to apologize for the ramble in the first author's note. I have been containing my frustration for months since I've found out so it does feel a little better to let it out.


	2. Chapter 2: Unexpected

AN= I'm back with an update! I hope you are enjoying the story! My rage for Musa and Riven's breakup is still here and it will never be extinguished unless Riven becomes a savage and barbaric asshole or Musa admits that she really loves Riven and that both Riven and Musa get back together and get married and have 5 kids.

Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club but I own this very plot (of land. Just kidding I'm not rich enough to do so.)

* * *

\- Few days later, the site of the radio broadcast -

'Today, we have Musa, the guardian fairy of music, who will share everything she knows about love.' The radio DJ started. 'Hello Musa, it's lovely to have you here.'

'Me too, I'm honored to be here!' Musa offered a smile. 'To kick things off, do you have anything to say about love and music being related?' The Radio DJ asked. 'Yes, indeed. What not many people notice is that music is a love language and communicating through music will only bring two people closer together.'

'Those are really wise words, Musa.' The DJ said. 'I hope you don't mind, but may I ask a little about your personal love life?' The DJ asked cautiously. 'Oh, not at all.' Musa had fully expected that question, so it did not affect her that much.

'Did music bring you and your partner closer?' The DJ asked. 'Yes, it did' Musa said with a warm smile at the thought of how her ex wrote a song for her. 'That's wonderful...so everyone out there, music has been proven to bring people together! Musa and her guy are living proofs!' The DJ said. Musa's insides twisted uncomfortably.

'Now, we'll have Musa sing and play a song for us, entitled, One to one! Now, do you want to say anything about the song?' The DJ continued. 'Oh sure, this song is how a couple had problems confessing and expressing their love for one another and they managed to do that in this song.' The DJ nodded and smiled. 'I see...now, ladies and gentleman, One to one! Hit it, Musa!'

Musa picked up her guitar and started strumming the song.

 _I can hear your song_  
 _Like a secret story_  
 _I can hear your heart_  
 _You don't have to worry_  
 _Girl you're not alone_  
 _You make it through_  
 _'Cause you know, you know_  
 _That I play for you_

 _I never thought_  
 _That I needed to be rescued_  
 _Singing by myself_  
 _How did my voice find you?_  
 _Now you're here, it's weird_  
 _I know that my song_  
 _Was meant for two_

 _I've tried to hide it everyday_  
 _'Cause deep inside I've been so afraid_  
 _But all you have to do_  
 _Is say my name, it melts away_  
 _So let's sing_

 _One to one, it's the sweetest music_  
 _Drum one beat and we'll never lose it_  
 _Stronger side by side_  
 _Yeah we're better in harmony-ny_  
 _It's you and me only..._

After the song ended, the DJ and the rest of the radio staff clapped. 'That was a sweet song! Is it meant to be a duet?' Musa chuckled silently. 'Yes, it is.'

'That was a really meaningful song.' The DJ said as she took some tissue. 'I'm even tearing up.' The DJ continued and she turned away from the microphone to blow her nose. Musa kept a small smile, but on the inside, she was crying buckets.

Riven flopped himself on the bed. He heard the whole radio braodcast of Musa's interview and sighed. He heard Musa singing the song he wrote for her _alone_. 'I know that my song was meant for two.' Riven quoted from the song after he heard her singing.

'You still love me, don't you, Musa?' Riven said. Riven was even more frustrated; he knows that he loves Musa and that Musa still loves him but she doesn't know that he loves her.

Riven had found an apartment in a rural area to stay for the time being before he moved on to his next destination. He hadn't found any answers yet, which made him feel like giving up.

'This is hopeless.' Riven said and stood up. 'The least I can do is hone my skills now.' He paused as he took out his equipment. 'And find out more about my character.' Riven muttered to himself after a pause.

Musa and Riven continued living their lives, not once have they forgotten each other or the last words they said to each other and the love they have for each other.

As cliche as it sounds, Musa's driving force was Riven and Riven's motivation was Musa.

* * *

 _Few months later...One year since Musa's and Riven's breakup._

Musa was now currently a teaching staff at Alfea for the time being until the main teachers returned from their vacation. Musa clearly remembered Faragonda approaching her and Flora immediately the other Winx left Alfea.

'Us? Teachers?' Musa jumped back. 'Yes..' Faragonda calmly said. 'Not just because many teachers are having their leave at the same time but, I feel that you girls are all ready to teach and impart whatever you've learned for the past 6 years to new promising fairies.'

'You two are Guardian fairies. There's a lot the young fairies can learn from you.' Faragonda continued.

'I'm taking the silence as consent.' Faragonda smiled. 'Sure!' Flora said. Musa nodded as well. 'I'll send the schedule soon.' Farangonda continued.

'Due to the shortage of teachers, even at Red Fountain, there might be an exchange between the two schools. I will discuss with Saladin and confirm it with the both of you again.' Farangonda smiled. Musa and Flora glanced at each other.

'Wonder when the exchange will take place.' Musa said before counting the amount of classes she had taught today and the reasons why only she and Flora were teaching.

'Daphne's recovering from her fairy flu and morning sickness, Wizgiz is back at his hometown for some festival, Griselda is away with Codatorta..' Musa blanched at the last information. 'But if Codatorta is away as well? Who's training them in combat?' Musa stopped walking and thought.

'If you need an answer, that person is none other than my boyfriend.' A sweet and serene voice said behind her. 'Hey Miss Flora! Looks like the nature couple are both teachers!' Musa turned around and faced Flora, who had just come out from a classroom.

'You should go over to Red Fountain and help him.' Musa said as she and Flora continued to walk down the hallway. 'I won't be so much help...maybe I could end up being a major distraction.' Flora laughed and Musa nodded.

'Why aren't the other Specialists or Paladin helping him?' Musa said. 'They are in the same situation as us...just one more short handed..' Flora paused abruptly as she realized that she had accidentally brought Riven into the topic. 'The other Specialists-' Flora tried to explain her statement but Musa helped her to do so.

'Yeah, I agree. Bloom is back at Domino to stand in for her sister for a Domino celebration, Stella is at Solaria doing her duties as crown princess, Aisha is at Andros for the opening of Annual Andros Sports face off which will last a month, and Tecna is at Zenith, for a technology conference which would go on for more than 2 weeks. Timmy and Roy naturally followed Tecna and Aisha. Sky and Brandon at Eraklyon doing their duties.' Musa simply smiled and Flora stopped walking.

 _'Has she completely forgotten about or gotten over Riven already?'_ Flora looked Musa. 'Flora?' Flora snapped out of her dazed state and continued walking beside Musa. _'I just hope not.'_ Flora thought at the thought of Musa giving Riven up.

Musa, on the other hand, sighed inwardly. She knew Flora never meant to bring Riven up. What the Winx girls did not know was that Riven still managed to linger on her mind even a year after their break up.

'Honestly, he would make a good teacher there too. He's quite a genius honestly.' Musa said. Musa didn't mention his name but Flora knew who she was mentioning.

'Yeah, I think so too, he might not be the guy who is as smart as Timmy and Sky but he definitely has brains.' Flora smiled. When both Musa and Flora returned to their lounge, Flora turned to Musa. 'Musa, are you over Riven?'

Musa sighed, this time audibly and shook her head slowly. 'This isn't my first time saying this but, it's funny how we are not meant to be with each other even though I love him. I guess fate just hates me.' Musa started. 'By the looks of the way things are now, it's impossible that we'll cross paths again.'

'Today, when one of the newer students asked what a paradox and irony are, I gave them an example, which was how a guy and a girl broke up because they felt that they weren't meant to be but they love each other to bits,'

'and then, you realized that you were talking about you and Riven's break up.' Flora continued the sentence for her. 'Yeah.' Musa said.

'Nothing is impossible, Musa. Let's go to a place we know.' Flora said and they used Tecna's recently developed teleportation device.

They were at Tir Nan Org. They were welcome immediately and Morgana walked to them with a smile on her face. 'Flora and Musa! It's great of you to visit. I was going to visit you Alfea soon.'

'Why did you want to see us?' Musa said, shocked. 'I wanted to let Aisha know that her fiance is getting better now. He is showing brain wave activity and by the looks of it, it seems he might be able to wake up again. Real soon' Morgana replied.

Flora wasn't shock as she had heard the news the previous day. 'Nabu?! I thought Aisha brought him back to Andros and I thought he was gone for good!' Musa cried out in disbelief.

Morgana shook her head. 'The flower she took home was the life meant for Nabu. Nabu's physical and mental being is here at Tir Nan Org, being nursed by the magic of the earth fairies.'

'You see, nothing is impossible, Musa.' Flora looked at Musa who was shocked. 'That's great! Riven would be pleased to hear that.' Musa said to Flora and Morgana. _'She still thinks about him...'_ Flora thought.

'Since you two are here, come have some tea and we'll chat. Say, is there any boy that..Roxy has a crush on?' Morgana asked the last part with some awkwardness.

Musa and Flora laughed. This was Musa's first genuine laugh after she broke up with Riven. 'I think there is.' Musa said with a smile as they walked into the castle.

 _'I need to have hope that I'll meet Riven one day again.'_ Musa thought as Morgana spoke.

* * *

A boomerang swirled skillfully around the trees, looping in a patterns of 8 a few times. Riven finally managed to master this trick he had been learning. Lately, he hadn't been on task what he had to do; tracing back his roots.

'There's nothing to trace and if I trace, what do I do with it?' Riven muttered to himself

Riven felt pointless to trace back to his roots. He started to think that it didn't matter. He was now figuring out how to be a hero for himself.

Even with the self-reflection, everything he thought about, always drew back to his break-up one year ago. 'Why is life not fair?!' Riven said and stabbed the sharp end of the boomerang into a tree.

He quickly took out the boomerang and sat down on a rock. He knew that he was near Alfea. 'I have to get away as soon as possible so no one will see me.'

He sat there silently before looking up sharply. He had heard a sound. Riven climbed a tree so that he could have a better view.

'Oh damn.' Riven said as he did not like what he saw. He had just gotten himself into deep shit.

Flora clutched her chest and stopped walking. 'What's wrong, Flora?!' Musa cried as they reached the gates of Alfea.

'Nature is calling for help! There's burning and harming!' Flora said as she collapsed to the ground, still conscious. 'Flora, I'll go check what's going on, you try to catch your breath first alright? Where is the location?'

'It's near Lake Roccaluce.' Flora said. 'Please go now!' Musa nodded and transformed. 'Magic Winx, Bloomix!' Musa transformed into her fairy form. 'Musa! Fairy of Music!' Musa flew off as quickly as she could.

There was burning and Musa's lungs were filled with the ashes. She coughed and covered her nose and mouth. 'It's a troll attack!' Musa said in between her coughs and flew closer. She set up a barrier around her so that she would breathe in less ash and soot.

The trolls were kicking and thrashing the forest and setting things on fire. 'Infinite echo!' Musa yelled and started blasting the trolls one by one. 'That would be too time consuming..'

'Crystal voice!' Musa started singing a song, 'Return to me'. The trolls started covering their ears. The voice of good was poison to the the evil. It seemed that Musa had won the war, however, it was only when a troll, who managed to endure the singing, knocked her down to the ground.

Riven looked as the trolls had surrounded something purple which looked small in comparison to the trolls. He couldn't see what the purple thing was but he had to help it or him or her. But he had heard a familiar voice singing a familiar song.

Riven instinctively whipped out his boomerang and threw it with force. He had hope that it would turn out just like he had trained.

It had took Riven a while to realize; he had just exemplified how he was a hero to himself; by genuinely willing to help.

Musa landed on the ground with a thud. As soon as she lifted herself of the ground, she was surrounded by 6 trolls who were doing their tribe chant. When she tried to sing again, they pushed her down.

Musa was losing conscious soon as she had hit her head numerous of times. She struggled to get out of the blue dome they had formed. Just then a circular object whizzed around and knocked 5 of the trolls down.

Musa's eyes widened. That weapon was unmistakable. Musa forced herself up and flew up and followed the weapon even though she was about to lose consciousness. _'If it comes from the owner, it will go back to the owner.'_ Musa thought as she tried to follow it.

 _'That's the beauty of a boomerang.'_ She thought in her head. 'And I hope you will come back to me too.' Musa muttered with determination written on her face.

She could feel one of the trolls chasing her. She turned around and shot out an Infinite echo. Just then the weapon descended and Musa's gazed followed it. She followed the direction the weapon took and landed in front of him.

'Musa?!' His purple eyes widened.

The moment her name left his lips, Musa staggered foward and threw her arms around him. 'Riven..' Musa said and closed her eyes. Riven's arms naturally went to her hips and the small of her back as if it was something ingrained in him.

* * *

I hope you've enjoyed this story! Leave a review and tell me what you think!

I'm actually kinda worried that I'm putting Riven and Musa in one frame too early. But then again, a year has passed so it's fine I guess. I typed out half of the story in an angry fit months back so I might have been desperate for a Musa and Riven scene.

But anyways, I leave it as it is I guess. Leave a review!


	3. Chapter 3: Unconfirmed

AN= Hello fellow readers! I am back with an update! As usual, leave a review when you are done with the chapter to tell me what you think! Nickelodeon plays Season 6 on TV and I cringed as I thought of episode 23. Oh gosh. I'm going to get sad, angst and pissed if I see S6E23 again.

Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club in any way.

* * *

Their reunion was cut short as a troll's shriek separated them from their hug. 'Right, we should deal with the matter in front of us first.' Musa said and hovered beside Riven.

'What brings you here?' Riven asked. 'Oh, Flora was feeling really bad when she came back to Alfea and this might have something to do with it. The other Winx girls are not near Alfea.' Musa answered.

After Flora managed to catch her breath, she transformed into her Bloomix form and flew to the scene. She flew high enough that she could see the whole forest, including both Riven and Musa.

'He's here!' Flora said. 'Oh gosh. I have to tell Helia! After I deal with the trolls.' Flora sighed and flew to where the Trolls were. 'Spring shower!' Flora shouted and diverted the trolls attention from Musa and Riven to her.

The trolls started lunging their weapons at Flora. Only then, was Musa and Riven aware of Flora's presence. 'Magical Vine trap!' Flora shouted and started trapping the trolls. 'Stay here, I'll help Flora. Do what you can.' Musa said and flew up.

'She hasn't changed one bit.' Riven said and started hurling his boomerang to distract the trolls, to allow Musa and Flora to work. Musa and Flora held hands and stretched out their free hand before shouting 'Bloomix Convergence!'

The combined attack blasted the trolls up in the air and made them faint. Flora commanded some twisty creepers to tie up the trolls. 'What happens when they wake up?' Musa asked Flora.

'They will calm down then break free from the vines.' Flora said and the flew to where Riven was. 'Great job, Musa! And Flora!' Riven said. 'You were great too! You helped us distract them so that we could focus on the attack.' Flora said.

'Riven, did you notice that your skills have improved leaps and bounds?!' Musa said excitedly. Riven nodded with a smile. 'I'll leave you two to talk alone. I'm meeting Helia at 3! I'll go back to Alfea to get ready.' Flora said and excused herself.

'Flora!' Riven called out to the nature fairy. Flora, who was flying in mid-air paused and turned back. 'Please do not tell anyone from Red fountain about my whereabouts...for now.' Flora gave a reassuring smile, nodded at Riven and winked at Musa.

Musa knew what the wink was for. _'Good luck.'_ Musa thought as she interpreted what the wink from Flora meant. Musa changed back into her normal form. Just then, she fainted.

Riven quickly caught her in his arms. He swept her up and carried her. When he found a place to lay her, he put her down and let her head rest on his thighs.

When she woke up, she found Riven sitting calmly, tossing his boomerang which collected twigs and leaves along the way.

 _'His skills certainly improved leaps and bounds.'_ Musa thought as he still thought she was out cold. 'Oh, you're awake. You became unconscious after the multiple head attacks from the trolls.'

'How did you know that?' Musa asked. _'No one saw the trolls hitting me'_ , Musa thought as she sat up.

'Your forehead clearly shows signs of bumps and I did see the trolls hitting you.' Riven explained with a chuckle. Musa bolted to a lake and saw her reflection. Musa had a large blue-black bruise that was under her fringe. 'Oh well..At least it matches my hair colour.' Musa said and laughed.

'Do you want to take a walk?' Musa looked at Riven. 'That..would be nice.' Riven said and started walking with her.

They started walking around the lake and it instantly brought back memories when they hung out when they were dating each other.

'I'm starting to think Nex and Roxy like each other.' Musa commented. 'You've got to be kidding. I thought that dude likes Aisha.' Riven said, not fully believing. 'I've seen them flirting with other." Musa laughed.

Riven never seen her laughing in a long time. 'You should laugh more.' Riven blurted out. 'It's painful to laugh sometimes.' Musa sighed with a smile.

They continued walking and chatting until Riven said something that completely threw Musa off guard.

'Are you in a relationship?'

Musa stared at him, jaw dropping. 'Heck no! Do you think I'm over-!' Musa said and covered her mouth. Riven's eyes opened wider. _'Did Musa say something I thought she wouldn't say?'_ Riven thought.

Knowing Musa's stubborn personality, it was going to be impossible to get Musa to complete her sentence.

If he couldn't get her to finish her sentence, he had to say what he wanted to say to her. 'Musa, remember that there was something I wanted to tell you but Bloom and the others came?'

Musa's hand dropped from her mouth and she looked Riven in the eye. _'He was going to say something to me?!'_ Musa instantly thought as she waited for Riven to continue.

Musa and Riven stared at each other, deep blue eyes locking with magenta eyes.

'What did you want to tell me?' Musa stood there, looking up at him. Her stomach was once again twisted in an uncomfortable way.

'I...wanted to tell you that...I would come back for you. After I become a better person.' Riven said, finally breaking away the eye contact and rubbing his neck.

'Will you say it again?' Musa asked. 'Wait, I mean, even after a year, right now, you will still say that to me?' Musa rephrased her question. Riven looked at Musa's eyes and gave a firm nod.

Musa didn't know what to expect but tears started forming in her eyes.

* * *

Flora got ready and met Helia at a cafe at Magix. 'Helia!' Flora said excitedly as she walked towards Helia. Helia pulled her into a hug.

'It's great to see you again...all the time at Red Fountain, the only things in my vision were guys.' Helia said and Flora laughed.

'At least, I get to split the job with Musa!' Flora continued. 'It would have been great to have Riven teaching as well. He is really intelligent and skillful.' Helia said.

'Y-yeah!' Flora said, hoping that she would not blurt out anything about him. 'Musa's great too! She keeps Alfea lively!' Flora said and shut her mouth tight with a smile.

'I wonder if she had gotten over him already.' Helia said. Flora shook her head. 'Deep down inside, she still thinks about him all the time.' Flora said. 'They just needed more communication and commitment. The love is already there. That's what led Musa to think they weren't meant to be.' Helia said.

Flora couldn't help but admire how deep Helia was. 'That's true!' Flora said, 'If I could help, I would.' Helia said and laughed. 'Enough about them! Let's have our time.' Helia said and pulled Flora along.

When sun was about to set, Helia and Flora ended up near lake Roccaluce. 'It's beautiful to see the sunset.' Flora said. 'It never gets old.' Helia said.

'We should go to Alfea's greenhouse. I want to show you how amazing the plants are, even at night.' Flora said. 'Sure thing, just don't tell me to do anything.' Flora and Helia laughed.

Deep down, Flora hoped that they wouldn't bump into Musa and Ruven.

[Meanwhile]

'Then why did you act like a jerk before our breakup?!' Musa said as tears formed in her eyes and she pounded on Riven's chest. Riven let her hit away.

'Don't you know how much pain I was in before and after you left? I didn't show it but my heart always ached!' Musa continued.

Riven sighed. He grabbed Musa's wrists and stopped her. 'Would you let me explain now?!' Riven said. Musa pulled her wrists out of his hands and crossed her arms.

'I hate being in the shadows. Sky and the other specialists and paladins were always ahead of me. Even Timmy; he has alien intellect despite being human. As for me, I'm nothing.' Riven started. Musa's face softened.

'Sky, being the team leader, I realised he has everything. Parents, future, wealth, skills, looks, girlfriend, who is most likely to be his wife, reputation...all these I lack. Up til this day, I still do not know why but I started putting up a barrier around me again and started training, so that I could become better than Sky. I have thought it could be due to poor mental stength.' Riven said.

'You've had a perfectly fine girlfriend.' Musa said and rolled her eyes. 'What's all these got to do with pushing me away?' Musa said and sighed once more. 'The other guys have success in their relationship with the other Winx but there was always something lacking in ours. I had many things in my mind that it cause me to push you away.'

'Even when you were physically present, I forgot all of my priorities. I'm sorry, Musa. I didn't want to end the relationship but I had to because it was for the better.' Riven ended. 'Indeed, it was for the better. You're not such a jerk anymore.' Musa said in agreement and hugged Riven.

'Musa, why did you say that we were not meant to be?' Riven asked as he pulled away. 'At that point of time and even possibly now, our personalities clash and our views are just different and we'll bring more harm to ourselves.'

'Even though we have found each other and we still have feelings for each other, we can't be together yet. Because the same cycle will repeat.' Musa said. Riven nodded. 'So that means we need to hang out more often.'

'Where are you going to stay?' Musa diverted the topic and took a step back form Rivenn

'At Red Fountain.' Riven and Musa turned their head sharply at the direction of the voice.

Helia stood 3 metres away, his hand still holding Flora's. Flora's face had a apologetic look. Musa and Riven didn't know what to do. 'Flora? Did you tell Helia?' Musa said to Flora.

'No, I saw it with my own eyes.' Helia said and walked closer to Riven and Musa. Helia let go of Flora and gave Riven a hug. 'It's been quite a long while, friend.'

'Yeah, it has been.' Riven said. 'But I'm not going back to Red Fountain.' Helia crossed his arms as soon as he heard Riven's reply. 'All the teachers and specialists are out for at least a month and that means, I am the only one who is teaching everyone. That means, you will be coming back to teach.'

'What good of it will it be to go back and teach anyway?' Riven said and turned away from Helia and Musa. 'Says the one, who is the one of the top 20 among the cohort.' Helia said.

'Wait, isn't Timmy the top?' Musa and Flora said at once. 'Nope, just like Tecna, Timmy is particular good at a few areas, not all, unlike Riven, Sky and I.' Musa immediately stormed in front of Riven.

'No skills? No intellect? My foot!' Musa screamed in his face. 'You are going to get your ass back at Red Fountain and help Helia!' Musa continued.

'I will not go back-!' Riven retorted calmly.

'NO ONE GIVES A SHIT ABOUT PRIDE!' Musa hollered.

Musa and Riven stared at each other. Helia and Flora backed away slowly. 'Helia, Flora, you can continue on your date. I'll talk some sense into him.' Musa said.

Flora and Helia immediately ran as fast as they could.

'Greenhouse right?' Helia said and Flora nodded.

* * *

'Can you do it for my sake?' Musa said as she realized she seemed to be begging instead of commanding (what she did earlier).

'It's difficult to teach alone. Trust me, Flora and I are the only teachers now. Griselda and' Musa blanched 'Codatorta are away together,'

Riven immediately turned his face to Musa sharply. 'Daphne is having fairy flu and morning sickness, Bloom is at Domino covering princess duties, including Daphne's, Stella also doing her duties, Tecna and Timmy at technology conference, Roy and Aisha at a Andros sports face-off, Sky and Brandon at Eraklyon...imagine Helia dealing with all those students single-handedly.'

'Please?' Musa said and looked into Riven's eyes. 'Fine.' Musa jumped up. 'You'll be a great teacher!' Riven gave a sarcastic laugh in reply.

'I wanted to reward you by telling a piece of good news but I guess that can wait.' Musa said. Riven turned to her and raised an eyebrow. 'It's not 100% confirmed so it's as good as not knowing.'

'Humph' Riven let out and sat on the bench.

[Meanwhile at the Greenhouse]

'I've confirmed it with Miele and she said that there is a potion with certain herbs and leaves combined together that can make a person be a jerk. Someone at Lynphea must have accidentally tested it out on Riven.' Flora stated.

'We should go confirm it ourselves.' Helia said and Flora nodded. 'We can go during the weekend and we should bring Riven and Musa along. Since we are the only ones available.' Helia suggested. 'That would be great! I can also see Miele too!' Flora said excitedly.

'You should introduce Miele to me.' Flora turned her head and raised an eyebrow. 'I didn't introduce her to you?' Helia shook his head. 'We've got an 'excuse' to go to Lynphea!' Flora jumped and scared a plant.

'Sorry, my leafy friend.' Flora said and her magic calmed the plant down.

'How do we tell Riven and Musa that he was under a spell?' Flora asked as she and Helia walked to where they left Musa and Riven.

When Flora and Helia were done, they went to meet Musa and Riven.

'Please do not cause any trouble. Flora and I will come to visit you and Helia soon.' Musa told Riven. 'You better beg Saladin for forgiveness!' Musa gave a small glare.

'My grandfather is more than elated to have him back.' Helia said and laughed. Helia pulled out 2 little things from his pocket.

'What is that?' Musa said. 'Our wind riders. Miniaturized. Using Timmy's device. I always carry one extra around just in case. Use it Riven.' Helia said and got on the wind rider.

Flora blew kisses to Helia while Musa merely waved to Riven.

Once the boys were out of sight, Flora turned to Musa. 'It's a new beginning again.' Musa sighed. 'I just hope we'll get by better this time.'

'As friends would be fine, even. Just seeing him lifts a burden of my chest.' Musa continued. 'It's weird how one guy can change the way we feel.' Musa went on and Flora nodded.

'Now that, you've found Riven, it's time to head back to our rooms because we have classes that start at 9.' Flora said and pulled her along.

'FREAK, IT'S ALREADY 12 MIDNIGHT!' Musa's eyes widened at the time. 'Time flies when you are having fun.' Flora commented and laughed. Musa nodded before yawning.

When Musa was about to sleep, she pulled the sheets and couldn't stop smiling. The day she had dreamed of for the past one year had come.

The day where she would meet Riven again.

'Maybe this time, fate will bring us together.' Musa thought as she drifted off to sleep. That was the first night Musa slept with ease.

* * *

Hello guys! Hoped you've enjoyed this chapter! See you in the next!


	4. Chapter 4: Understanding

AN=Guys, I'm updating a chapter on my phone for the first time. Reason? I'm going on holiday for 8 days and I can't bear to leave this story hanging (especially since I want them back asap.)...so I'm sorry if the chapter quality isn't the best. Nevertheless enjoy this chapter and Merry Christmas in advance!

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Winx. Absolutely nothing.

* * *

Flora shook Musa continuosly.

Musa groaned and turned to the other side of her bed before she found another resting position.

'Musa, I have to bring you to some where now!' Flora told Musa as she tried to drag the Guardian fairy of Music up.

Musa's head still remained on the pillow despite Flora pulling her up.

'Flo, what's with the wake up call?' Musa asked Flora as her eyes still remained shut. The day before, Alfea was holding an Awards Ceremony and the only two Guardian fairies were busily working their asses off, attending to parents of young fairies, making sure every thing was well-coordinated.

That should explain Musa's hesitance to get out of bed.

'We're going to Lynphea!' Flora told Musa excitedly. Musa lifted up a hand and gestured her to explain. Flora was hesitant to explain the real reason for the trip.

'We'll be going there to find some potions and herbs that are useful for Alfea.' Flora fibbed and hoped that Musa wouldn't question her intentions.

'Riven and Helia will be there.' Flora said to Musa, in an attempt to distract her. Musa immediately opened her eyes. 'I'll be ready in 10 minutes.' Musa told Flora and hopped out of bed.

Flora did not expect Musa to react just at the mention of Riven. Flora quickly dropped Helia a text, saying that they will be at Red fountain earlier.

{Meanwhile}

Riven jolted up at the mention of Musa's name.

'Why are we going to Lynphea?' Riven asked Helia, sounding interested. That was not the case until Musa's name was brought up.

'Are you already head over heels for Musa already despite being just friends?' Helia asked Riven, who was still on his bed. 'Correction, Helia, I was always head over heels for her. I just didn't know what overcame me that time.' Riven answered.

Helia paused as he looked at the text message Flora had sent him.

'We're going to Lynphea to get answers with the two present Winx girls. Get your ass up and they will be here in 10 minutes.' Helia said and Riven immediately leapt out of bed, heading for the bathroom.

Helia gave a chuckle and shook his head.

' _Let's just hope that Flora is right.'_ Helia thought as he waited for the magenta hair specialist to get ready.

\- Foyer of Red Fountain -

Many students stared at Flora and Musa as the two Winx waited for Helia and Riven. They sat there awkwardly as glances and looks were being thrown to them.

'Imagine if I came to teach here. Things would get complicated.' Flora said to Musa. Musa nodded in reply. 'I must have forgotten that this is an all-boys school.' Musa told Flora and Flora laughed

'Let's go.' Helia said as he and Riven walked to the girls. Flora stood up and gave him a quick hug. Riven and Musa exchanged glances and small waves.

\- Lynphea College -

'I've heard from Miele that it's a half day for the students on Saturday. So they should be done with lessons soon.' Flora said

'Why did we need to come here again?' Musa asked Flora.

'Investigation.' Helia replied for Flora.

'Investigate what?' Riven asked Helia and Flora.

Silence filled the four until a voice called out for Flora. 'Flora!'

Flora stood up and whirled around. 'Miele!' Flora cried out excitedly and hugged her little sister. 'How are you, Miele? Let me introduce to you my friends.'

'This is Musa, Helia, my boyfriend, and Riven!' Flora introduced Miele to the other 3 people by her side. Miele gave a small bow and smile to the 3. 'Hello there. I'm Miele.'

'I'm good, Flora. I've gotten a new transformation too!' Miele told Flora excitedly. 'That's great! Besides visiting you, Miele, I need to find out some spells, potions and herbs you girls at Lynphea have.' Flora brought Miele to a corner and told her other reason for the visit.

'What section are the spells and potions under?' Miele asked curiously as Flora now had a slightly uncomfortable look on her face. 'Dark potion and personality alteration potion and spells.'

Miele gasped and looked at her sister in horror. 'Have you heard of a spell or potion that can change a person's attitude and personality?' Flora asked and Miele nodded.

'We learnt it in potions and spells class.' Miele continued. Flora knew that it had to be that spell or potion.

Miele and Flora walked back to Helia, Musa and Riven. Flora looked at Helia and nodded her head.

'Musa, Riven, we need to show you something.' Flora said to Musa and Riven. 'Miele, please lead the way to the library.' Helia said to Miele and Miele nodded.

\- Lynphea College's Library -

Miele, Helia and Flora rummaged the bookshelves swiftly.

On the other hand, Musa and Riven just looked at them and blinked.

Flora looked behind Riven and Musa and smirked. 'Riven, Musa, why don't you two take a walk a while. Helia, Miele and I make take quite awhile.'

'If you say so, Flora.' Riven said and dragged Musa out. 'See you two soon.' Musa waved to the 3 by the bookshelves.

'What a great way to chase them away.' Helia said to Flora, impressed. 'I'm not chasing them away, I'm giving them social opportunity.' Flora replied and Miele chuckled.

It took Flora and Helia another hour before Miele found the book they needed.

'Flora, Helia, I found the book!' Miele said and rushed to the table and opened the pages. Flora and Helia halted and walked to Miele.

'So it is true...' Helia said with an aghast look after he and Flora stared at the spell. Flora shut the book tight and ran out of the library with the book.

Helia and Miele looked at each other before following Flora.

* * *

Musa and Riven took a walk by the Treants and saw some students of Lynphea college.

'I really don't know what Flora is investigating. Why Lynphea?' Musa questioned out loud and Riven nodded.

'We lost our Sirenix powers after coming here.' Musa said and laughed. 'While you girls lost Sirenix, we gained new weapons.' Riven told Musa.

'Now that you put it that way, we seem like a sacrifice.' Musa said back to Riven. 'Hey, wasn't Brandon the one who invited Stella and the rest over?' Riven shot back at her, 'Even if you girls didn't come, we would have gotten the weapons.'

'That's true.' Musa laughed. Just then, Riven stopped Musa from walking. 'Wait, Musa.' Riven called out to her, holding her wrist. 'What's wrong, Riven?' Musa asked as she looked down at Riven's hand grabbing her wrist.

'That fairy.' Riven said and looked at another fairy a distance away. Musa followed his gaze and saw a fairy sitting with her friends.

The fairy felt two gazes at her and turned to face them. Upon seeing Riven, she smirked but rolled her eyes at Musa.

Phyllis told her friends to go on without her and they left her side.

'What a bitch.' Musa muttered angrily and turned away.

'Hello, my name is Phyllis. Nice to meet you two.' Musa turned around to the voice. The fairy was now in front of them. 'Mind if I ask, are you two together?' The fairy student names Phyllis asked.

'Who are you to meddle in our business?' Riven asked, annoyed with the question. 'I've meddled with you two before.' Phyllis replied Riven with another smirk.

Musa never felt such a strong urge to punch someone in the face before.

'You don't remember me at all?' Phyllis asked Riven. Riven closed his eyes with a disturbed expression. 'You are the one who gave us the tour around the school.' Riven answered.

'You're much brighter than your looks.' Phyllis said, still holding her smirk. ' _DID SHE JUST INSULTED RIVEN?'_ Musa thought as her eyes widened.

'Thanks for the compliment. What are you trying to do? You are up to something.' Riven said to Phyllis and Musa turned to Riven.

'It all makes sense now. The last time we met, you had the same look and you did something.' Riven said. Phyllis gave a chortle.

'So you did break from the spell.' Phyllis said and sighed. 'That's okay. I guess I can increase the intensity. and start it all over again.' Phyllis continued with a smirk.

By now, the Lynphea College Park was deserted except the three of them.

'Bloomix!' Musa said and transformed and hovered in front of Riven. Phyllis was actually impressed with Musa's fairy form.

'Don't you dare try anything.' Musa glared at Phyllis with gritted her teeth and clenched fists. 'Then I guess I would have to take you out!' Phyllis said and transformed.

'That aura...' Riven said as she transformed. 'What is it?' Musa said to Riven who was still behind her.

'She's...she's...Diaspro's younger sister!' Riven said and took a step back. 'Glad you figured it out now. That Sky couldn't even regconise his former potential sister-in-law.'

'When my sister was head over heels, or, really obessive over Sky, I like you, Riven, for a very long time, even now.' Phyllis said sweetly. Riven shivered with disgust while Musa's blood pressure increased.

'That's it, Infinite echo!' Musa said and blasted at Phyllis. Phyllis got shot back and landed on the ground.

Phyllis placed a hand on the ground and roots started to twist around Musa's wrist, ankles and stomach.

'Since my plan did not work, I have to do it differently.' Phyllis said, her smirk becoming an evil grin. 'Get away from her.' Riven said and tossed his boomerang, stopping her attack.

One of Phyllis' roots snaked up Musa's back and made it's way to her neck. Before Musa could realise, the root was strangling her neck.

'Ri-Riven!' Musa choked between her breaths. Riven ran to her and tried to pull the roots. However, the roots only tightened.

'If you want to save your purple bitch back, you will get married to me.' Phyllis said and flew towards them.

'Not on my watch.' Flora appeared and transformed into her Bloomix form.

'PHYLLIS?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?' Miele transformed into her new fairy form and charged straight towards Phyllis. 'Flora, save Musa. I'll handle Phyllis.' Miele said.

Musa was turning purple with the lack of oxygen going through her body. 'Don't freak out. Remain calm.' Riven said and he struggled with the roots.

Musa was closing her eyes and forced herself to remain awake.

Flora flew towards Musa and placed her hand on the roots. As soon as the roots released Musa, she reverted back to her normal form and fainted. Riven caught her collapsing, weak frame.

Helia, Riven and Flora turned to see Miele and Phyllis fighting it out. 'I wouldn't want to get on your sister's bad side.' Helia said to Flora. Flora beamed before saying, 'That's my little sister.'

Miele shot a final shot that knocked out Phyllis.

'Phyllis will wake up soon.' Miele said and transformed back to her normal form. 'Do you guys have fights that frequent in school?' Flora asked as Riven carried Musa in his arms.

'Too frequent as a matter of fact.' Miele said. 'But that makes us stronger.' Miele continued with a smile. 'You certainly are stronger now, little sister. Now let's go to some place where we can interogate Phyllis and explain the situation to Riven and Musa.' Flora said.

Helia picked up Phyllis and toss her over his back.

They went to Lynphea College's rooftop and Flora kept on reading the spell.

'It's a spell that only powerful magic can break it. As predicted, Musa's music might have broken the spell, which caused Riven to come to his senses.' Flora said.

'Why did she do that to Riven?' Helia wondered curiously. 'She said she likes me.' Riven told Helia, Flora and Miele. 'Even if the sky fell, I would never like her.'

'Eurghh' Musa groaned as she became conscious. She lifted her head off Riven's lap and looked around.

'What happened?' Musa asked them. 'We'll explain everything from the beginning.' Flora said and Musa relaxed.

'This started when the Specialists came to Lynphea to train with the Paladins. A group of girls guided the Specialists around Lynphea and Phyllis was one of them.' Miele started.

'Turns out, Phyllis likes Riven for a long time, and she probably heard from her sister, Diaspro, that all of the Specialists had girlfriends, which prompted Phyllis to do the spell.'

'Spell? What kind of spell?' Musa asked curiously. Flora showed Musa the spell book. Musa almost dropped the book after reading it.

'The inner change spell...will cause the person affected by the spell to change, personality wise and the way he treats other people. The closer the person is to the affected person, the more hurt, the other party would experience..' Musa read out.

'Side effects, competitiveness, arrogance, wrong priorities and self-centered. That was you, definitely you.' Musa said and directed the last sentence to Riven.

'I was under a spell!' Riven defended. 'I know.' Musa said.

When Phyllis woke up, she was met with 5 faces staring at her. Phyllis backed away, only to find a wall behind her.

'You bitch, jeopardizing my relationship just for yours. But you still fail..' Musa said angrily.

'Why did you do that spell?' Flora asked Phyllis calmly. 'Simple, to break Musa and Riven up.' Phyllis said it out like it was walk in a park.

'For what purpose?' Miele asked and raised an eyebrow.

'One, to show that I am better than my sister and two, because I want to marry Riven.' Phyllis said and shrugged. Riven blanched and was on the verge of puking whatever he had for dinner the previous day.

'You selfish woman. Get out of my sight now and if you ever dare to pull a trick like this to any of my friends and their boyfriends, you are getting it from me.' Musa told Phyllis strictly, tossed her hair back and stormed away from them.

'How dare she try to take Riven away from me.' Musa muttered under her breath as she sat on a bench.

The others chased after her after she had stormed off.

{An hour later}

'Hey' Riven said and sat beside her. 'Hey there.' Musa said back to Riven. 'I can't believe an annoying fairy could break us up. We're so good during the Tritannus Saga and just because of a spell, we were sent crumbling down. Why?'

'Flora guessed that the spell causes the person to repel powerful beings. You are a powerful fairy, Phyllis knew that she couldn't bring us down the offensive way.' Riven said.

'Honestly, Riven, even after with the clarification, I'm actually wondering if we are still meant to be together.' Musa told Riven. 'I was thinking about that as I came here.' Musa revealed her inner conflict to Riven.

'What if fate brought her in to break us up because we aren't meant to be?' Musa said to Riven, her voice laced with insecurity.

'She is only a test. We both know we like each other and we know we cannot be together yet but we both know that we will be together some day.' Riven told Musa.

'That's how I see it.' Riven continued his sentence and held Musa's hand, giving a small squeeze. 'I hope you're right. We can do this.' Musa said and smiled.

Before Riven could move any muscle, Musa zoomed to his face and gave him a light peck.

'We should go and find the others.' Musa said with a smile and walked on, her long blue hair swaying gently as she walked.

'I don't know how she does it but I think I've just fallen deeper in love with her.' Riven muttered to himself before catching up with Musa.

* * *

That's all for now! Hopefully I can finish this stpry before 2016 hoho (This story isn't supposed to be a long one).

As usual, leave a review and tell me what you think!


	5. Chapter 5: Underway

AN= Hello amigos, sorry for not updating this fic for almost a month! I was kinda busy and a bit stuck on how I'm going to carry on with the story and fret not, I know how to end it already.

I plan to finish this story before January ends (because my school's going to start then) so another chapter might be posted possibly the next day I've posted this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Winx club, just the plot of this story.

Enjoy this chapter and review!

* * *

[Narrator's POV]

Bloom, Stella, Tecna and Aisha walked into their lounge after one month of being away.

'Feels good to be back home!' Bloom said as she sat on the sofa.

'You bet!' Stella threw herself on an armchair.

'I wonder where's Flora and Musa!' Tecna said as she looked around. Aisha glanced at her watch.

'They should be teaching in class right now! They are covering our lessons as well.' Aisha said. 'We owe them so much.' Tecna said. Stella and Bloom nodded.

'Oh look! It's a call from Timmy!' Tecna said and Stella looked at her before saying, 'You two spent a whole month together and you still can't stop talking to ech other!'

Bloom, Aisha and Tecna laughed while Tecna pressed the 'answer' button.

'Hey Timmy! What's up?' Tecna looked at her mobile and asked her boyfriend.

'Riven's back! He's teaching at Alfea!' Timmy excited exclaimed and the other Winx, who heard it, were shocked.

'We saw him teaching as we walked passed some classes and we're going to Codatorta or Headmaster to confirm it!' Timmy continued and the Winx girls looked at each other.

'Does Musa know?' Tecna asked Timmy.

'We've yet to talk to Helia or Riven himself, so we'll keep you girls updated! We'll go and find out more now!' Timmy said to Tecna and she nodded.

'I'll text you later! See you!' Tecna said and ended the phone call.

'Riven's back.' Bloom uttered out.

'Won't it be awkward for Musa?' Stella said out to Bloom, Aisha and Tecna with some hand gestures.

'Yeah! That's what I was thinking!' Tecna agreed with Stella.

Aisha placed her hand on her chin and pondered for a while. Suddenly, a thought came to Aisha and she blurted it out.

'Maybe, this time he and Musa will have a second chance.'

Bloom, Stella and Tecna turned to Aisha.

Before any of the Winx girls present in their lounge could answer, Musa and Flora came in.

'You guys are back!' Flora said excited and she and Musa went to the other 4 girls.

All of the Winx came together and hugged each other.

'We've got a lot of catching up to do!' Musa said with a smile.

'We've got a lot of clarification to do!' Stella said out loud.

Flora and Musa wore puzzled looks upon hearing Stella's statement.

'Clarification?' Musa and Flora echoed.

'Riven's back. Do you guys know about this?' Tecna asked Musa and Flora. Flora stole a glance at Musa.

Musa nodded her head.

'We know. We've met up and talked.' Flora said to the other four girls who have just returned from their long trips to their own dimension.

'Riven's not a jerk anymore so that's cool.' Musa told the other girls.

'We've found out the cause for Riven's weird behaviour.' Flora informed the other girls.

Flora's sentence certain pique the interest of the 4 girls who were away for a month.

* * *

\- Red Fountain School -

The specialists at Red Fountain headed straight to Saladin after Timmy ended his call with Tecna.

'He's been gone for so long and he's finally back!' Brandon said as they rushed to Saladin's office.

Sky knocked on Saladin's door before entering.

'Good morning, Specialists. Glad to have you back from your long trips.' Saladin greeted and stood up.

'Good morning, Headmaster Saladin, it's great to be back.' Sky greeted as he, Timmy and Brandon gave the headmaster a respectful bow.

'We would like to ask something, headmaster.' Brandon said as he looked at Saladin.

'Ask away, boys.' Saladin as he stood with his arms behind him.

'Is Riven back?' Timmy asked Saladin.

Saladin did not give an immediate reply and looked at the three of them and blinked.

Saladin walked to the large windows behind his work desk and looked out before nodding in reply to Timmy's question.

'As we speak, he's currently teaching students alongside my grandson.' Saladin continued and turned to look to them.

'It's good to have him back. His behaviour differed greatly from the year he left.' Saladin commented. Sky, Brandon and Timmy looked at each other and nodded.

'Thank you so much, headmaster Saladin. May we be excused, headmaster? We'll be on our way to unpack our belongings.' Sky said and nodded.

'Your schedules will be given tonight. You'll start teaching in a week's time.' Saladin said with a smile. 'You three can be excused. Hurry along!' Saladin continued and gestured gently to Timmy, Brandon and Sky to the door.

The three specialists bowed and took their leave. As they closed the door behind the office, Sky, Brandon and Timmy turned around to face Helia with Riven standing beside him.

'Hey guys!' Helia said and Sky, Brandon and Timmy's eyes widened.

'Hello, Sky, Brandon and Timmy.' Riven said, having his usual stoic expression on.

Sky and the other two specialists who just returned took a few steps and embraced Riven but ended up tackling him down with a loud 'thump'.

'Dude! It's really you!' Sky said, ecstatic by the fact Riven is back.

'Yes, it's me.' Riven said with a small smile. Helia had a wide grin and took a snap and forwarded it Flora.

'It's good to be back.' Riven said. Helia smacked his head lightly, causing him to wince.

'Who was the one who left?' Helia raised an eyebrow jokingly.

'Don't ruin the brotherly moment here!' Brandon said and Helia crashed into them and they laughed.

'Quiet, boys!'

Five heads turned to the headmaster's office doors as the voice came from the room.

The specialist quickly stood up and gave an apology before going to the school's cafeteria.

\- Alfea, Winx Lounge -

'Diaspro's sister? Oh gosh, I'm so sorry, Musa.' Bloom said and held Musa's hand.

'It's fine, at least Riven and I aren't butting heads at all now.' Musa said and gave a reassuring smile.

Musa's watch sounded and she sharply turned her head to the device.

'Crap! I need to head to my next class or I'll be late! I'll see you guys soon!' Musa said and grabbed her stuff.

'What time will you be done with those classes?' Aisha asked Musa.

Musa glanced at her watch before replying Aisha, 'In about 4 hours time!'

'That's intense!' Stella said and Musa nodded. 'I need to go now! Bye!' Musa waved to them before leaving the room frantically.

When Musa was not in earshot, Aisha turned to the other 4 Winx present.

'We need to create an opportunity for Riven and Musa to get back together.' Aisha said out.

'But Aisha, you can't force love.' Stella told Aisha.

'Aisha's not wrong. That's what Musa wants. She longs for him and she clearly still has feelings for Riven.' Bloom told Stella.

Flora looked up and opened her mouth, 'No, that's not only what Musa wants. Riven wants it just as much as her.' Flora told them with certainty in her eyes.

Flora continued on, 'They've hung out more than 5 times in two weeks since he made his reappearance and observing from afar, that's when Musa smiles the most genuinely.'

'Even Amore senses the burning love they have for each other. Amore said that the love did not vanished at all. It was merely supressed during the Legendarium hoo-ha.' Flora said with a smile.

'So we need to give them an opportunity to get together once and for all. I know who can help.' Tecna said with a smile.

Tecna called Timmy.

'Hey Tecna! What's up! We confirmed that Riven is really back. Riven's helping freshman learn how to wind ride now, so he's not with us.' Timmy told Tecna.

'That's great!' Tecna said excitedly before carrying on, 'Timmy, put your phone on speaker mode. The Winx girls need to talk. We've got a plan.'

Timmy did as he instructed.

'Hello? Hi this is Aisha. We really to talk.' Aisha took over the conversation.

'Hello Aisha, this is Helia. What's up?' Helia answered.

'We're thinking of giving Musa and Helia the opportunity of getting back together.' Flora spoke to the speaker of Tecna's phone.

'Yes, both you and I know that Musa and Riven love each other.' Helia said to Flora.

'Let's have a party.' Bloom suddenly spoke and the Specialists' eyes were on the phone while the 4 Winx girls looked at Bloom.

'Daphne's pregnant and I think we can arrange a Baby shower for her. She's going to announce how many months she's pregnant and I'll leave that to her.' Bloom explained.

'But Bloom, how does a party give them an opportunity to get together?' Sky asked.

'Number one, as we'll most probably in our couples, it will spur one of them or even both of them to reconfess, number two, many people might ask about Musa's status since she's a guardian fairy and Riven, might make a move. Number three, isn't a party always the best place to get together?' Bloom explained carefully.

'Ah...I get what she means. In the mean time before the party takes place..' Timmy said and trailed off trying to think of what they had to do in the mean time.

'I'll take care of the party, don't worry!' Bloom said with a smile.

'Thanks, Bloom.' Sky said

'In the mean time, we have to reassure their feeling for each other.' Brandon said.

'Absolutely.' Stella said.

'It's settled!' Aisha said with a smile.

'Oh Aisha, why isn't Roy back?' Helia asked.

'I told him not to come back with me.' Aisha answered the question directed to her.

The 4 Winx shot curious looks to her, on the other line, the Specialists were curious as well.

'Why?' Everyone except Aisha chorused.

'It's because my cousin Tressa and Roy are destined to be together at birth.' Aisha explained to them with a smile.

'What?!' Everyone except Aisha chorused once again.

'It is also because, my fiancé might be alive again.' Aisha revealed the last reason. She closed her eyes.

'WHAT?!'

Aisha had a smile as she continued, 'Enough about Andros, it's back to Musa and Riven.'

'THAT BABY SHOWER NEEDS TO TAKE PLACE!' The Specialists said in unison into the phone.

'It will take place. It has to.' Bloom said and stood up.

 _'Looks like maybe changes will be reversed again. Just like the good old days.'_ Bloom thought with a smile.

* * *

'Musa!' Musa turned around to the voice that called out her name.

Musa saw Roxy running to her. 'Hey, Roxy! What's up?'

'Something big. I need you to come with me. My mother asked only you to come.' Roxy answered quickly and pulled her along to a corridor.

 _'Something big?'_ Musa thought as Roxy pulled her along.

Musa was still deep in thought until she saw Roxy using a spell. 'Roxy, what's-?'

Before Musa could complete her sentence, she was in Tir Nan Org.

Musa turned her head and saw Morgana, Nebula and some guard fairies. Roxy stood beside Musa.

Musa stole a glance behind Morgana, Nebula and the other guard fairies and saw Nabu's body, still looking unconscious.

'What's going on?' Musa asked.

'Nabu has woken up.' Morgana told Musa. Musa's eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

'H-how?' Both Musa and Roxy asked.

'He has been recovering steadily. But the trick was this.' Morgana explained and took out the White Circle.

'How does that thing help? It only opens a portal to Tir Nan Org.' Roxy said out and Musa nodded.

Nebula clicked her fingers and the image of the Black Circle hovered above Nebula's fingers. 'Remember the Black Circle?' Nebula asked and Musa and Roxy nodded.

'The White Circle obviously opposes the Black Circle. Nabu went into this coma-tose state because of fhe Black Circle. The White Circle, being the opposite, can help reverse effects of the Black Circle.' Morgana explained.

'The Black Circle's magic was weakened when it was destroyed. However it's power got even weaker when the Wizards got locked up in the Omega Dimension.' Nebula continued for Morgana.

'The Black Circle's magic is stronger than the White's but because it has been weakened twice, the White Circle was able to overpower the magic of the Black Circle.' Morgana finished the reason.

Roxy and Musa looked at each other with shock.

'Nabu is now having subconscious sleep instead of a comatose sleep.' Nebula informed Roxy and Musa

'Please do not tell Aisha first or anyone, we want to give her a surprise. Nabu needs to have treatment for being in a comatose state for this long. I'll treat him personally. I'll tell you when he's ready to go back.' Morgana told Musa and Roxy.

'He should be ready to go back in 3 weeks time.' Nebula said. 'Is that the exact date?' Musa asked. Morgana nodded.

Musa walked over to Nabu's body.

 _'Thank you for waking up. For Aisha, for Riven, for everyone.'_ Musa thought as she stared and Nabu's face.

'Mother, how did you find out the White Circle could reverse the effects of the Black Circle?' Roxy asked Morgana

'I had an inkling it can reverse the effects right from the start, but Nabu's body won't be able to survive the reversion because he had been completely drained when he shut the Abyss. Time was needed for Nabu to have Brainwave activity and also basic energy level.' Morgana explained to Roxy who was fascinated.

'Oh yes, Roxy..' Morgana said and brought Roxy away from Nebula and the guard fairies

'Yes, mum?' Roxy asked.

'Who's this Nex guy?' Morgana asked awkwardly.

As soon as Roxy heard Morgana's question, Roxy had a bewildered look and was fainting inside.

* * *

Roxy and Musa teleported back shortly and were greeted by the other 5 Winx members.

'Where have you two been?' Stella asked and she looked at the clock before continuing, 'We've been looking for you two for over an hour already!'

'Err..I..' Musa started as she tried to find a reason for her disappearance.

'We had an impromtu consultation session. Musa teaches me for that subject.' Roxy interjected with a smile.

'Yeah!' Musa agreed and wore a slightly awkward smile.

'Oh... that explains it.' Tecna said.

'We have something to tell you two!' Bloom said suddenly.

'What is it?' Musa asked curiously.

'Daphne's having a Baby shower in 3 weeks time!' Bloom announced and Musa hiccuped.

'That's great!' Musa said as she tried to keep herself calm.

'Yes it is! It will be so much fun!' Roxy cried and jumped up.

'Wait, so Daphne's pregnant?' Musa and Roxy clarified at the same time.

Bloom nodded her head excitedly.

 _'That explains her fairy flu and morning sickness.'_ Musa thought and laughed.

 _'3 weeks.'_ Musa remembered from what Morgana and Nebula told her.

 _'That's a perfect timing.'_ Musa thought with a smile.

* * *

I'm sorry if you expected some Riven-Musa action! I need this to take place so that the next chapter would be great.

As you can tell already, I'm also upset that Nabu was kinda removed from the show and I don't think it's that fair. So I'm so addressing my disappointment with that. I'll get Chapter 6 up soon, so don't worry! Leave a review and tell me what you think!


	6. Chapter 6: Unchangeable

AN= This is the chapter that everyone is waiting for! Trust me, I waited for this too. This chapter is going to be long so hang on to your seats! (And yes, I typed this from scratch after updating chapter 5 yesterday)

I was wondering if an epilogue would be good and I'm still considering so leave me a review if you want an epilogue! (I already think I do have an idea of what I'll type if there was an epilogue.)

Okay enough rambling, I don't own Winx Club, just this plot and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Tell me what you think in the review section!

Shoutout to _adanethel_ for the constructive and supportive reviews! Thank you!

* * *

[Narrator's POV]

Musa was at the Music Café playing her guitar when Roxy walked in.

It had been a week since Morgana told her and Roxy that Nabu will be sent to them in three weeks time.

'I was thinking that at Daphne's Baby shower, we could introduce Nabu to Aisha alone.' Musa said as Roxy took a seat in front of her.

'That's a great idea, Musa.' Roxy said with a smile before continuing, 'But I feel like we have to keep him up to date on the three years he missed out.'

'Yeah, I guess we have to make a trip one day to talk to him and tell him everything.' Musa said.

'Tell who everything?' A voice sounded which caused Musa and Roxy to jump.

The figure revealed to be Riven who looked at Musa.

'Roxy..' Musa said and Roxy got the cue and she quickly left immediately.

'Riven, how much did you hear?' Musa asked as she looked directly into his eyes.

'Everything. So...Nabu is alive?' Riven said and leaned on a wall.

'He has always been alive just in a comatose state.' Musa answered and felt some mysterious tension forming.

Riven was about to turn to go out when Musa caught his arm with two of her hands.

'Riven.'

Riven turned his head and saw Musa's eyes.

'We can't tell anyone. You need to keep it a secret. That's Morgana's orders. It's for the safety of Nabu.' Musa explained to Riven, her fair hands still on his arm.

'That was something I wanted to tell you when I first went to see Nabu a month ago, when you just returned.' Musa went on explaining.

'One month ago, they said there were signs of brainwave activity and that his body had stabilised and his chance of waking up was high. I wanted to tell you because I knew Nabu was a good friend to you.' Musa said.

Riven released his arm gently from Musa and embraced her tightly.

'Thank you, Musa.' Riven said and he could feel her arms wrap around him.

Musa's head rested against his chest and she inhaled his scent. _'I really missed his embrace.'_ Musa thought.

When the two finally broke apart, Musa looked up to him before saying, 'As I was saying to Roxy, I want to make a trip down to Tir Nan Org one day, sit down with Nabu to keep him up to date. Do you wanna come along?'

Riven gave a nod and a smile.

'What are you planning for Aisha though?' Riven asked curiously, folding his arms across his chest.

'A happy reunion...' Musa said and paused. She shortly continued, saying, 'and maybe, if Nabu wants, he can re-propose to her.'

'That's a nice idea.' Riven said.

'They've been separated for so long. My heart aches for them.' Musa said and placed a hand on her heart.

'If Roy goes with Tressa, and Aisha and Nabu, what about the Paladin Nex?' Riven cocked his head to the side.

'You'll see during Daphne's Baby shower.' Musa said and gave a wink to Riven before laughing.

 _'Her laughs are getting to me again.'_ Riven thought as he couldn't help but smile watching her laugh.

He saw the guitar Musa was playing and picked it up and started strumming.

Musa stopped laughing and focused her attention on him.

'Your guitar skills are still good.' Musa said as she observed him. To Musa, there was something captivating about watching Riven play the guitar.

'It used to be better.' Riven said before laughing. Musa walked to a keyboard and followed his chords and keys.

The keyboard and guitar blended in so well that it brought their mini duet to a whole new level.

When they finished, Riven and Musa looked at each other before smiling.

 _'Music does bring people closer together.'_ Musa thought with a grin as she recounted saying that on the radio show.

* * *

{A few days later}

Musa, Roxy and Riven just arrived Alfea from Tir Nan Org. They visted Nabu and Nebula and told whatever happened in the past 3 years to Nabu.

'I thought he couldn't handle it but he was great! He's brain seems really healthy.' Roxy commented to Musa and Riven as they were walking in to Alfea.

'We have to lower down our voices now.' Riven said as he saw some fairies eyeing them.

Musa and Roxy nodded.

The Specialists and the other Winx girls were in the Winx's lounge, helping Daphne prepare the baby shower.

As Musa, Roxy and Riven walked past Daphne's room, Daphne ran across the room and started puking in a bin.

Musa, Roxy and Riven quickly rushed over. Musa rubbed Daphne's back to help her feel better.

Roxy handed some tissues to Daphne to wipe her mouth.

'Thanks, Musa and Roxy.' Daphne said after she managed to catch her breath.

As Daphne was relatively skinny before she was pregnant, it was hard to tell how many months pregnant.

'The problems we face just to continue the survival of mankind.' Musa said and shook her head. 'Guys have it much easier.' Roxy said and laughed.

'Almost right.' Riven said and Daphne chuckled before saying in a reassuring tone, 'Thanks guys, you guys should go off now. I'll be fine.'

After Musa, Roxy and Riven bid Daphne farewell, they headed to the Winx lounge to help with the planning of the baby shower.

{2 days before the Baby Shower}

A spaceship landed in Domino.

The Winx (including Roxy), the Specialists, Paladins and Daphne stepped out of the ship and saw the Domino Palace.

They took 3 days off to help prepare for the Baby Shower.

'The Royal guards will show you to where you will stay.' Bloom said with a smile.

Once the Winx, Specialists and Paladins got ready they began setting up and decorating.

As Bloom and Flora observed from afar, Musa and Riven were really happy working together.

'Riven, you're hanging the streamers too high.' Musa said as she looked at Riven.

'It's not high, it's proportionate to the space.' Riven said and continued tying the streamer in place.

'Why don't you take a step down, take another step back and see everything?' Musa raised an eyebrow.

'Oh no...are they going to quarrel?' Bloom muttered to Flora as they were arranging flower bouquets on the reception table.

'I hope not.' Flora said as her hands stopped moving, her eyes focused on Riven and Musa.

'Musa, you pulled the streamer a bit too much' Riven started to comment and continued, 'and I did place the streamer a little too high.'

'Told you so.' Musa said and raised her eyebrows. 'Yes, Miss always-right.' Riven joked and Musa gave a fake glare.

Musa and Riven laughed it off before continue working.

'Their relationship might work out well this time' Bloom told Flora after witnessing the scene.

'I'll bet my flowers on them.' Flora said and laughed.

'Hey, have you guys seen Nex?' Thoren said as he approached Bloom. 'No, Thoren, we didn't see him.' Bloom replied him.

'That's funny...' Thoren muttered and scratched his head.

'Wait, where's Roxy?' Sky asked.

Bloom and Flora exchanged looks.

'It can't be..' Bloom said with amazement and Flora nodded before saying, 'Oh gosh...'

Thoren laughed and told Bloom, Flora and Sky, 'It's about time...Nex isn't that young anymore.'

'How old is he?' Brandon who heard their conversation, asked.

'He's about a year younger than Aisha.' Thoren said. 'That makes him two years older than Roxy.' Flora counted.

'That's not too bad an age gap!' Bloom smiled and laughed.

{Day of the Baby Shower}

Many people from Domino streamed in to congratulate the First Princess and her husband of their firstborn.

'Thank you all for coming here today. I'm super excited to announce that I'm 5 months pregnant.' Daphne said into the microphone. Thoren stood beside her, holding tightly to her hand.

'I want to thank the Winx, Specialists and Paladins for this Baby Shower. Help yourself to the food and don't forget to take part in some games!' Daphne said and gave a bow.

Everyone in the palace clapped excitedly.

Marion and Oritel were tearing up.

'Oh Marion...we're going to be grandparents already.' Oritel said and hugged Marion.

'Yes...we're getting old.' Marion said and chuckled slightly.

'But you two still look as young as ever.' Bloom told her parents with a smile.

When everyone was busy having fun and socialising, Roxy, Musa and Riven sneaked out and teleported to Tir Nan Org.

'Good afternoon, Nabu is all ready. He's waiting there.' Nebula said as they appeared. Roxy nodded and Musa and Riven gave a bow before going to Nabu.

'Nabu!' Riven said and gave Nabu a bro-hug.

'It feels so foreign. I feel alive again. I can't wait to see Aisha.' Nabu said and lightly hugged Musa and Roxy.

'Thank you so much for helping me.' Nabu continued thanking.

'Thank you, Morgana.' Nabu said and thanked Morgana.

'I should be the one thanking you. You act of sacrifice to close the abyss created by the Black Circle saved all earth fairies. Helping you get back was the least I could do.' Morgana replied Nabu.

'Off you go now, children, I'm sure Aisha would be very happy to see you.' Morgana continued before she walked over to Roxy and pecked her forehead.

When Roxy, Musa, Riven and Nabu got back, the garden was deserted.

'Thank goodness.' Roxy said. 'Riven, you'll stay here with Nabu while we convince Aisha to come with us.' Musa said and Riven nodded.

As soon as Musa and Roxy went to the palace, Riven turned to Nabu, 'What do I do, Nabu?'

Nabu gave a chuckle.

'Isn't it obvious?' Nabu replied Riven.

'What do I do?' Riven asked again and sighed.

'Riven, just follow what your heart wants. Your heart never goes wrong.' Nabu told Riven.

Nabu continued on, 'Riven, you've always love her and you will always do. So why are you so afraid of past mistakes? Musa told me that someone placed a spell on you that changed you. So it wasn't your fault.'

'Yeah but still, what if I can't be her boyfriend and a Specialist for her. I don't want to hurt her feelings by accident again.' Riven said to Nabu and buried his head in his hands.

'Love always hurts, but it brings more happiness than hurt. Do what makes the both of you happy. You know what I'm talking about so go for it.' Nabu said with a smile.

Riven looked up to where he last saw Musa.

 _'I shall not be a coward and run away from this.'_ Riven thought with determination in his eyes.

* * *

\- Domino Palace -

Roxy and Musa scanned the place for Aisha.

'She's hard to find..' Roxy panted and she straightened out her romper.

'Let's try the dance floor!' Musa said and pointed to a direction. Musa and Roxy took off after a nod from Roxy.

'So, tell me about you and Nex..' Musa asked Roxy as they ran.

'Musa...' Roxy said is disbelief. How could Musa asked such a question while finding Aisha.

'Alright, you can answer that later.' Musa laughed.

When they reach the dance floor, they saw Aisha dancing like a boss.

Musa wormed her way through and started dragging Aisha out.

'Woah! Musa! What's with the drag?' Aisha said as she was pulled out of the dance floor.

'We need you to come with us, it's important.' Musa told Aisha.

'In the middle of Daphne's Baby shower. Great.' Aisha said with some sarcasm.

'Roxy, Musa, please lead the way.' Aisha said casually but was pulled by Roxy and Musa.

'Trust us, you'll be really happy and euphoric really shortly.' Roxy said excitedly.

'I hope that's true!' Aisha said with a chuckle.

They stopped running when they were about to enter the garden.

'Aisha, we need to cover your eyes. Roxy will lead you.' Musa told Aisha.

'Cover my eyes? What for?' Aisha laughed but Musa had her hands covering Aisha's eyes.

'It'll probably be the best day ever.' Roxy said and started leading Aisha.

When three figures entered the garden, Nabu's eyes were focused solely on Aisha.

Riven's eyes were obviously focused on Musa's.

When Musa let go of her hands, Nabu was standing only inches away from Aisha.

When Aisha opened her eyes, she almost fainted.

'N-N-N-Na-Na' Aisha's eyes were wide and she had problems articulating his name.

'My name is Nabu, and I'm back to be with you for the rest of your life.' Nabu said with a smile.

Nabu's smile instantly sparked Aisha's next move.

Aisha threw her arms over Nabu and her tears started forming.

'Oh, Nabu, I missed you so much.' Aisha told Nabu, in between her sobs.

'I've missed you too, my dear Aisha.' Nabu said to Aisha and hugged her tighter.

Musa, Riven and Roxy scooted out of the garden to leave the long-lost lovers to reunite.

'That was so touching and romantic.' Musa said as she wiped her tears away.

'I teared up too!' Roxy said and dried her tears away.

'Hey Roxy!' A recognizable voice called out.

Roxy looked up amd smiled before walking towards Nex.

'What? How?' Riven asked as Nex and Roxy walked off together.

'Fate.' Musa said dreamily before walking back to the baby shower.

But before Musa could even take a step forward, a strong arm prevented her from walking any further.

'Musa, we need to talk.' Riven said and pulled her gently to some where they could talk in private.

Musa was taken aback by Riven's action that she didn't utter a word and let her be pulled by him.

* * *

\- In the garden -

Aisha and Nabu continued standing there, pulling each other tighter in their embrace.

Aisha truly and deeply missed him. Her feelings might have confused by two other guys but ultimately she know she would love Nabu anyday.

'You're okay now...how did Morgana fix you up?' Aisha said, her eyes still filled with tears.

Nabu used his thumb and wiped the tears away before answering her question, 'She used the White Circle to reverse the effects of the Black Circle.'

'Nabu, how did you know whatever happened in the past 3 years then?' Aisha asked, her arms still around Nabu tightly.

'Musa, Riven and Rxy came to Tir Nan Org last week and helped me.' Nabu answered her again.

'They knew you were alive?' Aisha asked, her voice laced with some hurt.

'Yes, they knew. I didn't want you to know yet because I want to give you a surprise.' Nabu said with a smile.

But before Aisha can do anything, Nabu grabbed her chin gently and placed his lips on hers.

Aisha was taken aback but she felt her lips smiling as she and Nabu kissed.

When they were done with their kiss and pulled apart, Aisha looked at Nabu in the eye and said, 'Don't ever leave me again. Understand?'

'Understand and will you marry me?' Nabu said and got down on one knee with a ring.

Aisha was once again surprised but she smiled widely before saying, 'Even after a 1000 years, I will still say yes.'

Nabu and Aisha hugged once again.

There were no words to describe Aisha's euphoria.

\- Along the corridor -

'So Roxy...' Nex said awkwardly and Roxy turned her head to him.

'We've been dating for 3 months now and..' Nex continued on. By now, they were stationary and Roxy was facing him directly.

'And?' Roxy asked curiously. Roxy had no idea where this was going to go because she had never had a boyfriend.

'I think, we should go official. Will you be my girlfriend?' Nex finally said it out after some silence.

Roxy's jaw dropped. 'What am I supposed to do now?' Roxy asked Nex.

Nex and Roxy continued staring at each other.

'You should know that I have no experience in this and I don't watch dramas or know people who are in relationships...' Roxy said awkwardly.

 _'Okay, Nex, you need to do this in another way now..'_ Nex thought to himself before clearing his throat.

'Roxy,' Nex said and Roxy look directly to his face again.

'Do you like me?' Nex continued.

Roxy turned away and gave a shy nod. Nex had a smile on.

'Since we both like each other, do you want to be a couple?' Nex suggested.

'Sure..' Roxy said with another awkward smile.

As soon as Nex heard her answer and saw her smile, he extended his arms and threw her up in the air.

'NEX!' Roxy cried as she was suddenly lifted up in the air. Nex caught her and laughed. Roxy couldn't help but laugh as well.

\- Rooftop garden -

Riven lead Musa up to this place.

Riven discovered this place when he was decorating the place for the Baby shower.

'Riven..' Musa said gently and Riven turned to look at Musa.

'Why did you bring me here?' Musa asked and her head tilted to the right.

'We need to talk.' Riven said and faced her. Musa knew immediately what it was going to be.

'Musa, we both know we love each other and we know we're fated.' Riven continued.

'Riven, please I don't think it's the right time.' Musa said and was feeling uncomfortable. Musa wasn't feeling uncomfortable because of what Riven said. She was uncomfortable because Riven managed to read her heart.

'We have been on and off and then there was the real break. But here we are.' Riven said.

Musa couldn't take it any longer.

Musa stepped closer and placed her lips on Riven, her arms wrapped around his head and neck. Riven pulled her closer and tighter as the kiss deepened.

'Fine,' Musa said and continued, 'we'll try again.'

'We'll make it work this time.' Riven said and pecked her forehead. Musa wrapped her arms around Riven and she closed her eyes.

Her heart was filled with unspeakable joy.

* * *

I need another chapter. So in the next chapter, there will be Chapter 7 and an EPILOGUE! (do I hear cheers? Just kidding haha)

I'm sorry if the Roxy and Nex was out of context but I thought it will be a cute scene.

Yes, I finally got Nabu back and Musa-Riven are back (only in my story) but I hope it can reduce the heartache of having such bad writing or Nabu and Musa-Riven couple in the Original plot.

Like I said, I'll finish this story before January ends so stay tuned!

Once again, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and leave a review ya? See you soon!


	7. Chapter 7: Undivided

AN= I know I'm such a liar, saying I'll finish the story by end of Janurary but lo and behold, it's already the mid of march. So sorry for the delay! I hope you'll enjoy the chapter! To be quite honest, I've kinda gotten over Musa and Riven breakup because life has to go on AHAHAH but no doubt, I'll miss Musa and Riven (I still hope they get back together). Sorry for the blabber! Enjoy and review on what you think!

Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club in any way!

* * *

[Narrator's P.O.V]

'Musa,' Riven started and Musa and Riven pulled away from each other.

'Yes?' Musa asked Riven, her eyes looking right into his.

'You need to trust me.' Riven continued and stared back at Musa's eyes, his hand still around Musa.

'You need to trust me too.' Musa said with a smile.

'We both know we have trust issues so...I think, we should be able to understand each other better.' Musa continued and Riven nodded.

'I think, we need good communication and commitment.' Riven continued.

'That's what you said. So fulfill it.' Musa said with an amused smile.

'Hey, a relationship is between two people. So it's not just me.' Riven said with a raised eyebrow.

'Since when have you been so wise?' Musa said and laughed.

'Hmm...maybe ever since the first day I realized that I lost you a year ago.' Riven told Musa and Musa's face fell slightly.

'Even though now that you have me back, please retain the wisdom.' Musa said and lightened the atmosphere.

'I will,' Riven asssured her before saying, 'now, let's go and find out Roxy and Nex's progress and Aisha and Nabu's reunion.'

Musa nodded and smiled before walking with Riven, hand in hand.

* * *

By the time Riven and Musa reached the spot where they last saw Roxy and Nex, Roxy and Nex were giggling away.

'So Paladin, official and not single?' Riven said with a smirk.

Roxy and Nex turned bright red and Musa started laughing.

'That's indication numero uno.' Musa pointed out and continued laughing.

'Have you seen Roxy's mother, Morgana?' Riven asked and Nex shook his head.

'All the best to you then.' Riven said jokingly as he saw the colour draining from Nex's face.

'Don't tease them anymore. Come on, let's go find Aisha and Nabu!' Musa said and was about to walk to the garden when Musa saw two figures behind them.

'We're here already!' Nabu said and everyone there smiled.

'Now, I'm guessing the three couples have exciting news. Let's head to the other Winx and Specialists to announce it!' Aisha said and the other 5 present nodded.

\- Function hall -

'Girls, do you realise that Aisha, Musa and Roxy are not here?' Bloom asked and the other three Winx nodded.

'Bloom, Riven and Nex are not here too!' Sky told Bloom and the Winx and Specialists present there started scanning around the room for their missing friends

'Oh right! Remember our plan to bring Musa and Riven together?' Tecna said enthusiasticly.

'Maybe it's taking place right now! How exciting!' Stella clapped her hands together.

'Hey, since Roxy and Nex are gone...does that mean they...' Flora said and all the Winx and Specialists there looked at Flora.

'I've been seeing Roxy and Nex hanging out more these days.' Flora told them.

'I wonder how Morgana is going to take that.' Brandon said and laughed.

'Roxy is, afterall, her precious daughter.' Bloom said and laughed.

Timmy and Helia, who was facing the door had their jaws dropped.

Flora took notice of this and she followed their gazes and her jaw kept dropping lower and lower.

'That's!' Flora said and pointed the the six figures walking in.

Now, the other Specialists and Winx turned and saw the three couples walking in

Brandon rubbed his eyes.

'that's Nabu?' Brandon asked, not believing who he just saw.

'I thought he..he...' Tecna said as the 6 figures inched closer the the Winx and Specialists.

Once Musa, Riven, Nabu, Aisha, Roxy and Nex stopped walking, Nabu stood forward and opened his mouth.

'Hello Winx and Specialists. In case you've forgotten who am I, I'm Nabu, native of Andros.' Nabu introduced.

The Winx and Specialists were too stunned to say anything.

'He was never dead, just in a comatose state.' Aisha explained and the Winx and Specialists relaxed after hearing it.

'We have a couple of announcements to make so it would be appreciated if you guys listened.' Nabu said with a laugh.

'Number one, Aisha and I are still getting married.' Nabu said.

'Number two,' Aisha prompted Roxy and Nex to carry on her sentence.

Roxy and Nex stared awkwardly at their feet and glanced at each other before looking up to the Winx and Specialists.

'Nex and I,' Roxy started and gulped before continuing, 'we're officially a couple.'

'Woah,' Stella said and asked Roxy, 'how did that happened.'

'We...started dating about 3 months back...' Nex said awkwardly and Flora had a smile on.

'I figured.' Flora told Nex and Roxy and the new couple went slight red in the face.

'Number three...' Nabu started and looked to Musa and Riven.

Like Roxy and Nex, Riven and Musa glanced at each other before facing their friends and speaking in unison, 'We're back together.'

After Musa and Riven announced their relationship, the Winx and Specialists cheered.

The Winx and Specialist exchanged congratulations and Nabu and Riven went to Daphne and Thoren to congratulate them.

'Congratulations on your wedding too! Sorry I didn't attend it.' Riven said sheepishly.

'It's alright. Just make sure you don't make Musa sad anymore!' Daphne said and laughed.

'I'll make her happy.' Riven said shyly before walking away, back to Musa, the Winx and Specialists (and Nex).

When Riven walked back to the Winx and Specialists, Riven heard them discussing Aisha and Nabu's wedding.

'I want her to be my wife soon.' Nabu started. When many shot him quizical looks, Nabu opened his mouth to explained.

'In the past three to four years I was in my comatose state, I couldn't feel anything except love. I remembered you guys, and especially Aisha. Weirdly enough, subconsciously, love was the one that helped me recover much faster.' Nabu started.

'When I was fully conscious, my heart ache because I was away from Aisha for too long.' Nabu finished.

'It's like...Aisha's your lifeline..' Bloom said and nodded. 'That's my reason for the early proposal.' Nabu said finally. Aisha turned to Nabu and gave him a smile.

'Now, we have to go back to Andros to tell our parents about it.' Aisha said.

'Hurry along! By the time you guys are back, we'll have wedding plans out!' Bloom cried out and Aisha and Nabu laughed.

'Let's get to work guys!' Stella fist pumped the air and everyone turned to her. 'Weddings are serious! We need to start now!' Stella explained and everyone went to their rooms and started taking out pens and papers.

As the other specialists and Winx walked away, Aisha pulled Nabu and Nabu got the hint that she wanted to talk about something.

'Speak your mind, Aisha.' Nabu told Aisha as Aisha turned to face Nabu.

Aisha took a gulp and a breath. She was worried about how Nabu will respond to what she was going to say.

'So when you were in a comatose state, I was pining for you. It just so happened that at time, Roy, who is also from Andros came along to join the Specialists.' Aishstarted and Nabu listened intently.

'There was so much similarity between you and him that I actually thought I had a crush on him.' Aisha continued. 'Then when the Specialists went to Linphea to train we were invited and the Paladins were introduced to us.'

'Nex was all flirtacious, especially around me and always liked to compete with Roy and soon after, for some unknown reason, I also had a crush on him but that feeling I had for Nex and Roy faded instantly when I visited you at Tir Nan Org.' Aisha continued explaining.

'I just want to tell you this because it has been bothering me. I don't want to be unfaithful to you so if you don't want to marry me then that's understandable too.' Aisha said and looked down at her feet.

Nabu lifted Aisha's chin and Aisha was greeted with a warm smile.

'I don't see any reason why I shouldn't marry you. I know your heart is here and that to me, matters the most.' Nabu said and embraced Aisha in a hug.

Aisha teared up and hugged Nabu tighter. 'Thank you.'

* * *

{A few months later}

Aisha was walking down the aisle with her father, Teredor. Aisha was wearing a white dress and she wore a bright smile that everyone was looking at.

Nabu was in front waiting for his bride to arrive.

The Winx and the Specialists were already at the front of the hall as they were the bridesmaids and best men of the bride and groom.

Roxy and Nex were in the audience, cheering and throwing some flowers and sparkles.

Even Tressa and Roy were there with the family.

Aisha took a breath as she faced Nabu.

Teredor walked to Niobe, who was tearing up.

The priest went on and on but Nabu was only focused on Aisha's beauty.

After exchanging their vows and when the priest said 'You may kiss the bride', Nabu reached forward to Aisha and pulled her for a kiss. Everyone cheered happily.

When everyone was at the buffet, walking up to the bride and the groom to congratulate, Musa and Riven were at the back watching everything.

'It's comforting that everything was back to what it is.' Musa said as she saw everyone, including the Winx and Specialists having fun at the party.

'What's more comforting is that everything got better than normal.' Riven said and placed his arms around Musa.

Musa and Riven's relationship had been getting better. Bickers were still relatively common between them but they were strong no doubt.

They became inseparable.

'Now, we should go and help babysit Morgana's new kid.' Musa said and walked hand in hand with Riven.

'How many kids do you want to have?' Riven asked Musa and Musa shrugged.

'What about you?' Musa asked.

'We could have a soccer team..' Riven said casually and Musa turned to him with her jaw dropped.

'Are you crazy. Imagine the number of times I have to go into labour. It would kill me.' Musa told him.

'But you are a fairy, a really strong one.' Riven tried to compliment her.

'Thanks, but really, a soccer team? Do you want to kill me?' Musa questioned and he wrapped his arms around Musa.

'Nah I don't.' Riven said and Musa chuckled.

'But how are we going to even have a soccer team?' Musa asked. 'That wouldn't be possible.' Musa continued.

'We can start now.' Riven said and Musa smacked her arm.

'Hey!' Musa cried to Riven and Riven backed away.

'Fine fine, no sex until marriage.' Riven said and Musa laughed. Riven had made a promise to Musa's father that he wouldn't touch her (in that way)

'We definitely won't get married at least in, another 2 years time.' Musa said and Riven had a little sad look on his face.

'Sky and Bloom will probably get married next, followed by Flora and Helia then...' Musa tried to guess.

'It could be us.' Riven raised an eyebrow.

'Let's see what fate has for us instead.' Musa said and Riven agreed.

They were a believer of fate and music. That's what brought them together, separated them but brought them back together for good.

'Funny how things work. We had to go through so much for unknown reasons.' Riven said as his fingers intertwined with Musa's fingers.

'It was painful but now, it's rewarding. Ever since you came back to me, you gave even more meaning to my songs.' Musa told him and Riven gave a grin and started humming 'One to one'

and Musa joined along, adding harmony to it.

* * *

\- Epilogue -

Musa was sitting at the backyard playing the piano and Riven was on a chair near Musa, reading a book while looking up constantly from his book to his surroundings.

Running along the grass was 5 children who were playing a game of catch.

While running, one kid fell down flat on his face with a loud thud, which caused Musa and Riven to stop their activities to see the situation.

'Lucas, are you alright?' Musa said tenderly as she dusted the grass from his knees and rubbed it slightly.

'Yes, thank you, auntie Musa.' Lucas said and hugged Musa's legs.

'What did I tell you guys, when playing catching?' Riven said crossly with his arms foled.

'To be careful and not to push anyone down.' The other 4 kids echoed.

'Who pushed Lucas?' Riven raised an eyebrow.

'Uncle Riven, I fell down by myself!' Lucas cried and ran over to defend his friends.

'Please, all of you be careful.' Musa said as she approached the 5 kids and Riven.

'Yes!' The 5 kids said and resumed their game.

'I wonder when Aisha and Nabu and Flora and Helia will be here to get their kids.' Musa said as she glanced at the clock which was near the door to their house.

'The kids need their nap.' Musa continued.

'Nah it's alright, let them have their fun. When they reach home, they'll conk out.' Riven said to Musa who was beside him.

Silence filled the both of them as they just stared at the five figures running around.

'Maybe, that's their purpose. So that the kids won't interrupt their couple time.' Riven casually mentioned and Musa laughed.

'You mean, to have a productive session?' Musa sad to Riven and Riven nodded with a smirk.

'It fits, alright. I think I've heard Nabu saying he wanted more kids.' Riven continued and Musa nodded.

'Both Aisha and Flora told me that too.' Musa said.

'Who knows, maybe they are doing it right now.' Riven said with a stone face and Musa lightly smacked his arm with a chuckle.

'I need to go check on Risa.' Musa said and walked into the house.

Musa climbed the stairs with light steps as she made her way to Risa's room.

Risa is Musa and Riven's first daughter and their second child, who was fast asleep on Musa and Riven's bed.

Musa gently stroked Risa's head and smiled. Just then, her eyes flickered to the calender, which reminded her that she has yet to tell Riven an exciting news.

Musa walked over to her drawer and she opened it, revealing her personal stuff, stuff that she kept close to her heart, ranging from family photos, diary and of course, gifts and letters from Riven.

But, beside her wedding ring, was a pregnancy test kit, with two strong lines.

Musa and Riven had two children, Risa and Randy, and she kept their pregnancy test kit in their personal folders she has made.

Musa smiled as she took out the pregnancy test kit and stared at it again.

'Musa.'

Musa whirled around and saw Riven walking in. Musa saw his eyes shifting to the stick in her hand and she knew he had saw it.

'What's with the pregnancy kit?' Riven asked quizically. He knew his wife kept the pregnancy test kits they used to find out if Musa was pregnant.

Musa looked at Riven and thought how she could deliver the news.

Musa's free hand took one of Riven's hand and she placed it where her heart was.

'What is the melody of my heart telling you about my feelings?' Musa asked as she felt the warmth from Riven's hand.

'Joy' Riven said as soon as he felt it.

'Yes...when was the last time I felt that way?' Musa asked and Riven recalled quickly before answering, 'When you found out you were pregnant with Risa.'

Musa wore a huge grin. She took Risa and Randy's test kits and how she held up three in her hand.

Riven chuckled and hugged Musa.

'How many weeks?' Riven said into her ear as they continued their hug.

'8 weeks.' Musa answered before continuing on, 'I wanted to give you a surprise later.'

'Well, I caught you before you had time to plan. So what are you going to do about that?' Riven said to her with a chuckle.

Musa pulled away and looked into his eyes, saying, 'What can I do?' with a laugh before tiptoeing and placing a kiss on his lips.

Riven placed his hand at her abdomen and caressed it gently.

'Let's go watch the kids.' Musa simply said before they walked out of the room together, with Riven knowing the bundle of joy that was in Musa, his beloved wife.

 _One to one, singing through the static_  
 _Feels so right, we're like automatic_  
 _Walls are coming down_  
 _To the sound of our melody-dy_

* * *

Thank you for reading 'The Hidden Truth' It has been paiful and also miserably rewarding because I get to write Musa and Riven being together again. To me they will always be a couple. Leave a review and tell me what you think and see you!


End file.
